


Don't Touch!

by Goddess47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Harry needs to be careful about what he touches!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112
Collections: Snarry Christmas Pre-2020





	Don't Touch!

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on some other Secret Santa fics, but couldn't [resist this prompt!](https://imgur.com/PcdjZlU)

"What a cute stuffed..." Harry reached out to the toy bear holding an ornament.

Severus started to say... "Don't!" but didn't get the warning out in time.

"OW! It bit me!" Harry held up his hand, one finger definitely had tooth marks.

Severus guided Harry to a nook to be away from other shoppers. He cast a privacy spell taking hold of Harry's hand to take a look at it.

"It's not venomous," Severus soothed, using his wand to do a health check. "Just a small puncture and a bruise," he announced. He conjured a plaster and put it on the puncture. "There you go!"

Harry peered at what he thought was a cute toy. "What is that?"

"It's a Yule Bairy," Severus said. "It's a form of fairy. I'm assuming Hagrid never taught you about those?"

"No! Damn that hurt!" Harry said, shaking out the bitten hand. "It looks like a Muggle stuffed toy."

"One would think you would know better by now," Severus said slyly. "Never assume."

"I know, I know," Harry sighed. "But, damn. That hurt!"

Taking the hand again, Severus drew Harry close and offered softly, "I can kiss it to make it better!"

Harry beamed.


End file.
